Smile When No Ones Looking
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: The Bakusquad have a sleepover.


"Let's have a sleepover!" Mina said excitedly, coming up behind the couch and hugging Kaminari.

The other's all looked up at her. Kirishima glanced up from his position on the floor, Sero smiled at her from one side of the couch, while Bakugo glared at her from the other.

"The fuck would we do that for?" Bakugo asked. "We already fucking live in the same place."

"Because it'll be fun!" she replied cheerfully. "We can get snacks, do each others hair, paint each others nails,"

"The hell I'm doing any of that shit," he said. His words were lost to the uproar of agreement from the others.

"Yeah!" Kirishima cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "I'm in!"

"Sounds fun," Sero added.

"I'd love to see someone tame Bakugo's hair," Kaminari laughed.

Bakugo growled. "Don't add me in, you idiots!"

"Who wants to get the snacks and whose room should we be in?" Mina asked.

"Let's go to Bakugo's room so he can't get out of it," Sero said.

"Don't volunteer me!"

"Sold!"Mina said cheerfully. She nuzzled Kaminari before standing up straight, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "Kirishima, we'll be counting on you to save the space."

"On it," he agreed.

"I'll get the snacks," Kaminari told them.

"I'll come with you," Sero said.

"Great! I'll go to my room and get my stuff." Mina reached out to Sero as she passed him, running her hand casually through his hair. "See you all soon."

"Don't ignore me!" Bakugo yelled as she was on her way out. "I'll kill you!"

Mina giggled as she skipped off toward her room, completely unfazed by her friend's loud (and empty) threats.

* * *

It was a hour later before they were all gathered together in Bakugo's room. Bakugo was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed glaring at them all. The snacks were piled up on his table, which had been pushed to the side of the room so there was more space. There was a pile of extra blankets that she recognized as being Kirishima's piled on the floor next to the bed. Kirishima had Kaminari in a headlock and they were laughing while Sero watched on when Mina arrived. She dropped her bag on the floor and went to sit next to Bakugo on his bed.

"Get away from me, Pinky," he said immediately, angling his body away from her and keeping his gaze on the floor where the other's were.

"Oh, come on," she said. "Don't be so grumpy. No one else will see you if you start having fun."

"I'm not having fun," he insisted.

"But you could be," she said in a singsong. She wrapped bother her arms around one of his and tried to pull him closer.

"Get off of me!"

"Katsuki," she whined. "Please? We can put make up on Kirishima."

The scuffle on the floor came to a halt as Kirishima began to watch them, having heard his name. Kaminari took the opportunity to slip out of Kirishima's arms.

"What all did you bring with you?" Sero asked. He crawled over to where Mina dropped her bag, reaching out to it, but looking up at Mina before actually touching it. His hand hovered over the bag as he waited for her to nod her permission. Once she did, he started pulling things out. "Make up, nail polish, hair ties," he listed off as he pulled things out.

"I know you want to," Mina said softly to Bakugo. "You can do me, too."

Bakugo tugged his arm out of grip roughly. "Fine. I'll show you idiots what really looks good."

Mina clapped her hands together. "Kiri make over!" she cheered. "I'll do his hair."

Sero was carefully examining the bottles of nail polish. "I'll do his nails."

"I'll eat popcorn and judge your work," Kaminari told them. He retrieved the bowl of popcorn and moved onto the bed.

Bakugo grabbed Kirishima and pushed him into the desk chair. Sero helpfully placed the make up, nail polish, and hair supplies on the desk.

"What color nails do you want?" Sero asked.

Kirishima took a moment to answer. Bakugo was turning his head at different angles while he tried to decide what he wanted to do, his usual glare burning holes in Kiri's skin. "Blue."

Sero searched the bottles for the blue. Kirishima placed his hands on the arm of the chair to keep them steady.

"Stay still, Shitty hair," Bakugo commanded.

They passed the time quickly. Kirishma ended up with blue nails, loosely braided hair, and a very carefully painted face; red lips, eye shadow, and blush. Sero had his nails painted and nothing else. Kaminari's hair was pulled into a pony tail, had dark eye shadow, but refused to be still long enough to have his nails done. Mina had purple make up, bright green nails, and her hair had been straightened and hung at her shoulders. Bakugo had refused all of it.

"You're good at this, Bakugo. You have to show me sometime," Mina said.

Bakugo scoffed. "You'll never be as good as me, Pinky."

"We should take pictures!" Kaminari said.

"Oh, yeah!" Sero cheered.

"I'll take picture," Bakugo offered.

"You just want an excuse not to be in frame with us," Mina whined.

"You're damned right," he told them. "Now huddle together already."

Mina plopped herself in Kirishima's lap with her face next to his, and Kaminari got on his knees to press his face to her other side. Sero leaned down next to Kirishima and wrapped an arm around them all.

They took several pictures. Sero and Kirishima eventually swiped the phone to get Bakugo in some of the pictures and they spent a few minutes playing keep away before he was able to get his phone back. It ended with them tired and laughing in a pile on the ground. In the excitement, no one noticed that all the pictures had been taken on Bakugo's phone and that they didn't have any for themselves.

"We should get to sleep soon," Kaminri said. "It's well past midnight."

"We should probably wipe the make up off," Mina said.

Bakugo sat down on his bed and stared at them all. "All of you sleep on the floor."

There was chorus of disappointed groans and objections.

"Shut up and wash your stupid faces!" He yelled.

Mina, Kirishima, and Kaminari dutifully shuffled off to the side to clean their faces as Mina handed out face wipes and make-up remover. Sero began to lay out the blankets and pillows once they were gone.

The lights were off when the three returned. Bakugo had already buried himself in his own blankets, likely just to ignore them all. They moved into a cuddle pile on the makeshift bed that Sero had created. Kaminari put himself in the middle, Kirishima tossing and arm over him as he laid on his stomach, Sero laying on his side and pushing his back up to Kaminari and Mina laying in Sero's arms.

"Good night, Bakugo," Sero said. The others echoed the sentiment quietly.

It was several minutes later before the reply came. "Good night... idiots."

* * *

Bakugo was the earliest riser among them. It only took him a moment to shake off his sleep, but he still took a few moments before deciding to get up. The idiots were in a pile on the floor and he was surprised that none of that had snuck into his bed while he slept. This wasn't the first sleepover they'd had and he'd woken up more than once to Mina or Kaminari cuddling with him when he'd told them not to. Sero never did shit like that and Kirishima never had to, not that he would ever invite Spiky Hair to sleep with him while the others were around. He'd never hear the end of their damn whining.

Mina had rotated in her sleep and was basically upside down, her foot too close to kicking Sero in the back of the head for Bakugo's comfort. Sero had turned over so that he was cuddling with Kaminari and Kirishima was curled around his pillow. The blanket they'd beed covered with had mostly been kicked off by Mina. When Bakugo got up he draped his blanket over them all. No one was around to see him smile, so he didn't try to hide as he walked out of the room.

It was still quiet this early, only a few others up and they nodded at him but didn't speak. He had the kitchen to himself so he go to work quickly.

Kaminari hated eating a lot when he first woke up, so he could just have toast and a snack twenty minutes later and be good. Kirishima only wanted to eat, but like hell was Bakugo going to let him eat that and nothing else, so he made bacon and side of eggs to go with the toast. Sero was the easiest to please, he'd pretty much eat whatever as long as there was fruit to go with it. Mina was a heathen that only wanted sweet things and refused to change her stance even when Bakugo threatened her, so he made her pancakes topped with strawberries and blueberries, setting the extra aside for Sero, and making both her and himself hot chocolate.

When he was nearly done, Bakugo shot a text to Kirishima telling him to get his ass to the kitchen. Sero was a lighter sleeper than Kirishima and would maybe already be awake, but he would also annoy Bakugo twice as much. He found two trays to stuff everything on, one for the food and one for the drinks. He pointed Kirishima at the drink tray as soon as he showed up. "Carry that," he commanded.

"Aw, bro," Kirishima said, but Bakugo cut him off with a growl and picked up his pace as if he could out run the compliment. He couoldn't. Kirishima kept pace with him as he said, "You did this for us? That's so-"

"Shut it, Shitty Hair!" he snapped.

He kicked open the door, which woke up Sero and made him jump, pushing Mina from where she'd half rolled on top of him. Kaminari burrowed further under the blanket and grumbled something.

"Wake the fuck up!" Bakugo yelled.

Kirishima came in on his heels and added, "We brought breakfast!"

Bakugo dropped his tray on the table. Sero was slowly crawling over Kaminari to get to the food. Bakugo would leave him alone for now, since he didn't plan to eat much anyway. Instead, he walked over to Mina and nudged her with his foot. "Get up, Pinky."

"Ahh, Bakugo..." she whined.

"Your stupid hot chocolate will get cold."

She perked up then. "I don't believe you."

"I don't give a fuck what you believe," he told her as he stomped over to the food.

"This is really good Bakugo," Kirishima said through a mouth full of food.

"Don't you have any goddamn manners?" Bakugo asked mildly.

"Nope," Sero answered for him.

Mina crawled to the table, half draping herself over Bakugo's lap and making grabby hands toward the table. Bakugo ignored her, but Sero reached for the mug of hot chocolate not currently in Bakugo's hands and handed it to her. She sighed blissfully as she got her first taste.

"Don't forget to shove that toast into Pikachu's face," Bakugo grumbled.

Mina stretched her foot out to tap Kaminari. "Come on, you big baby. Wake up."

"It's comfy here," came the muffled response.

"At least roll over here, dude," Sero told him.

Kaminari obediently rolled over to join them, but he was still wrapped up in the blanket. Kirishima reached out to pet the blanket roll.

"You idiots better be grateful," Bakugo said.

"Thank you, Bakugo!" They all chimed in.

Kaminari stuck his head out of the blanket to nuzzle Bakugo's thigh. Mina held out a piece of toast and he nibbled on it.

"I don't have all day," Bakugo told them. "Get off of me."

"At least finish breakfast with us," Mina said. "Please?"

"Yeah, Come on," Kirishima added.

Sero through an arm over his shoulder. "Don't be so grumpy first thing in the morning, bro."

Bakugo rolled his eyes, but he refused to smile. These idiots didn't need to know how much he enjoyed their presence, even if he was pretty sure they already knew.


End file.
